Under The Red Sky
by Miz. TINK
Summary: A little collection of stories with various plots I put together to tell a complete story of adventures for the Freeman family and their neighborhood.
1. Blindfolds

Hey, ya'll! So, this is actually my first _Boondocks_ fanfic so... yeah. Haha.

I hope you enjoy it!

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF _THE BOONDOCKS_ CHARACTERS. BUT, I DO OWN SAMMI WILLIAMS AND HER FAMILY.**

Fin

* * *

**"Blindfolds"**

_:(Huey):_

_There's a time in every human being's life that something changes. It doesn't always happen to where it's noticeable or out-there, but it always happens. It can linger through your life, the change, and finally hit you smack in your unconsciously over-powering mind and throw you back into realization. Usually, the change helps a person realize wrong so that wrong can be changed. And, sometimes, this realization does help. But, sometimes, you're just too little too late and there ain't nothing you can do about it. Or maybe it just isn't helpful at all. Most people in the world today are oblivious to the various changes surrounding them. Majority of those people are, in fact, white. Think about it._

_I suppose you could say that I, myself, am gifted with this realization and knowledge of change, but honestly no one is. Not even Einstein or Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. himself. Change and realization comes hand-in-hand. So no one ever really knows what's going on or make predictions._

_We walk around blindfolded almost all our lives, some of us even pretending that our blindfolds slip a bit so we can give false hope to not only those around us, but to ourselves. But even if we're blindfolded, that doesn't mean we don't know where we're headed. You're probably asking yourself, "How can we see where we are if we're blindfolded?" Well, it's simple. If you put a man in his own room and ask him to find his bed, he knows where it is. If you blindfold him, he'll still know where it is. Why? Because the man knows his own room. Life is like our rooms and we're only unveiled the first few years we enter the world. That's how we get to know the room. We organize the room ourselves and put in new things every now and then. Therefore, when we're eventually blindfolded, we can still find our way around the room. But the purpose of the blindfold is this: in life, we can only control our own thoughts and actions. No one's but our own._

_Every action has a reaction, which sets off the ripple effect of change. Now, if our life is our room, then the whole world is just one big house. If one person moves something from it's proper place or even adds something else, everyone is struck into a state of panic and confusion. That is change. But it's not always bad, like I said, we can actually benefit from change. But you'll still never know it's coming._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Aye, aye! Huey! Look!" a small African-American boy with a sly grin and olive eyes pointed excitedly across the street with his dark, russet cornrows flailing about him as he moved. He was pulling on his big brother's sleeve, much to his annoyance. "What, Riley?" the boy with a big, deep auburn afro and piercing wine eyes replied coolly. "Look!" Riley persisted. Huey lifted his gaze to the house surrounded with moving vans and various colors of workers and said nothing. "Who you think movin' in there? Ain't no body seen 'em yet an' is' been a week since they bought tha' house! All there been is workers! Ooh, Huey! They must be vampires!" Riley babbled with his widening grin of childish imagination. Huey diverted his gaze to his younger brother and furrowed his eyebrows, "Riley, vampires don't exist. Out of anything, they'll just be some more ignorant, rich white people busy counting their money in the living room. Now, c'mon! We gotta get home!" He drug Riley away, who yelped out, and Huey thought nothing of the house or it's new inhabitants.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"BOYS!" Granddad's bellowing call echoed throughout the entire house. "Damn, Granddad! We right here!" Riley snapped as he dramatically held his hands over his ears. Huey just raised an eyebrow and looked at Granddad. "Now, we got a guest coming over today to play wit ya'll. So you boys better behave or I'll whip you both so hard you be wishin' you was a slave out pickin' cotton," Granddad rasped threateningly. Only brief seconds after he had spoke, the doorbell rang and Granddad perked up with a smile, "COOOOMIIIING!" The boys just looked at each other and said nothing. "Ah, well hello there!" they heard Granddad greet. A rough, rapid voice much like that of a snake was heard in reply, "Yeah, hi. So, I'll be back sometime around dinner. I'll call if there is a change in plans. Here are a list of allergies and my contact number in case something happens."

"Psh, she sound nice," Riley commented under his breath as the boys headed to the door in curiosity. Upon seeing them in the corner of his eye, Granddad introduced them, "Boys, this is Mrs. Noriko Williams and Sammi, her—"

"Yes, yes. I see you're grandchildren. How very nice," the snake-like woman rushed. They looked up at Granddad's smiling face and then over at the woman outside. She had extremely pale skin and jet-black hair that was tied back neatly into a bun. Her face was very intimidating with her blank, emotionless slits of ebony eyes that much resembled Huey's. "Damn, nigga, looks like you ain't the only one on the block no more with a– OW!" Granddad kicked Riley before the rest of the sentence could be finished. As Riley rubbed his arm and grimaced, he noticed a small figure cloaked in a large black jacket with the white fur hood over its head and baggy jeans. For a moment, he thought it was a doll until it shuffled lightly to lower its head. Riley leaned over to Huey with his hand cupped over his mouth to whisper, "Yo, who dat?" The figure also caught Huey's attention. After some more of Granddad's attempt to small talk Mrs. Williams, the small figure was urged into the house and the door was shut.

"Guess Woodcrest got some asian niggas movin' in now," Riley commented with his arms crossed. "Boys, this here is Sammi." Granddad gestured to the small figure hidden in the hood of his jacket, "Play nice." Riley uncrossed his arms and put his hands on his hips, "Play nice? Nigga, you scared of his momma?" His eyebrow rose and his smirk inched onto his face. Granddad glared down at him and pointed a finger at him warningly, "Now, boy, I told you not to use the N word up in my house! And I ain't scared of no woman! Now go beat it! All o'ya! Don't come botherin' me!" Granddad then turned to Sammi, smiled, and walked out of the room. Riley "hmph"-ed and turned to Sammi. "So," Riley started slowly, "You asian?" The hooded figure nodded quietly. "Why ain't you talked yet, nigga? And what's wit the Eskimo coat? It ain't even cold! Where you from? Cambodia? Ya'll don't talk to a nigga in Cambodia?" Riley snapped with his eyebrow raised. "Riley, shut your dumb ass up," Huey commented with a cold gaze. "What I do?!" Riley asked in defensive mode, "Why you always hatin', Huey?! I ain't done NOTHIN'! JUST ASKIN' A QUESTION!" Huey glared at him and started for the living room with Riley's eyes trailing him. He then turned back to Sammi, "You like PlayStation?" Sammi paused and slowly nodded. Riley grinned, "Then let's see yo' game, son!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"AH! NIGGA, YOU CHEATIN'!" Riley bellowed out angrily. Huey was sitting on the couch reading his newspaper when he replied coldly, "Have you ever stopped to think that maybe she's just better than you, Riley?" Riley was concentrated on the game now, his eyes glued to the screen and his tongue pressed against the corner of his mouth. Sammi was sitting beside him a few feet away quiet calm except for the rapid finger movements on the controller. "STOP CHEATIN'!" Riley yelled out again when the screen spread out the bold print of YOU LOSE to his face. He scowled and turned to Sammi, "AYE! Why you cheat?! You could get shot on tha streets for cheatin' like that!" The dark hooded Sammi sat there quietly and just gazed at him. Riley growled angrily and shot up, "AND WHY YOU STILL AIN'T SAID NOTHIN'?!" It was then that Huey lowered the paper from his eyes and raised an eyebrow. Sammi continued to sit there in silence. Riley blinked and crossed his arms, "Hmph. Whateva'." It seemed that silence had in return silenced Riley.

And that was when Granddad decided to walk in, "I'm 'bout to make a call and I don't want ya'll eves-dropping. Get." Riley and Huey looked over at him curiously. "What for?" Huey asked blinking. "Boy, just do what I told you! This is a personal call! Go outside or somethin'!" Granddad demanded harshly. "Ooh, Granddad! You doin' phone datin' now?! I told you all hoes is the same! Internet or phone!" Riley commented cockily. "Boy, don't MAKE me get out my belt! Now GET! And don't bother me neither!" Despite Riley's soft sniggering; they marched quietly up the stairs and into Riley and Huey's bedroom. As soon as they entered the door, Sammi noticed that the first bed was surrounded with junk and trash while the second was completely clean. It was amazing how two brothers could be so different. "Man, what kinda phone call Granddad makin' to kick us out like that? He actin' like he some secret agent nigga," Riley stated with his eyebrows furrowed, "and now we stuck in this borin' ass room!" Huey immediately picked up a book from his bedside and sat down to read it, "Well, you do have a habit of budding into his conversations. Besides, you can find something to do." Riley grunted and opened up their closet. Underneath the hood, Sammi's eyes widened when racks of guns and other weapons, as well as jugs of BBs, were presented stacked in the back of the closet. Almost instantly, Sammi snuck over and picked up one of the guns. Riley looked over and grinned, "You like guns?" Sammi nodded in awe and caressed the K9 as if it were godly. Riley picked out one for himself to use and headed towards the window, "I think I jus' found somethin' to do." Huey ignored them and continued reading as Riley motioned for Sammi to come to the window. Sammi knew this game and instantly target the nearest white woman on the street. The BB hit the woman right on the behind and they cackled wickedly as the woman yelped in pain. "Ooh! Ooh! She lookin' this way! Duck!" Riley nudged Sammi's ribs and they managed to duck below the window only seconds before the woman's eyes reached them.

A few minutes went by with them playing this game until they finally got bored again due to the lack of people on the streets. Riley slumped down against the wall, "You know, you pretty coo' fo' a homie that don't talk." Under the hood, Sammi smiled and then punched Riley softly in the arm as a sign of newfound friendship. "Yeah, whateva', nigga," Riley replied. Then, Sammi decided to play a new game. Riley grinned deviously as Sammi aimed the K9 square between his eyes, "Oh, so that's how it gonna be? Aight, nigga!" He slapped the gun away from Sammi and pulled his own from his pants, "C'mon, bitch!" At first, it started off as a friendly brawl, but when Riley realized he was loosing, things got a bit uglier. Huey even had to get into it to calm them down. Eventually, the only one left with a gun was Huey while Sammi and a very bruised and beaten Riley were separated and sat down on opposite sides of the room. Riley "hmph"-ed at Sammi and Sammi just sat glowering gloomily at Riley. "You all calm now?" Huey asked with his gun over his shoulder. The room was silent. "Lil' bitch," Riley rasped under his breath. But Sammi heard him and stood up instantly. To both Huey and Riley's surprise, a voice erupted from the hood and seconds later the hood was thrown back altogether. "Nigga, you just mad 'cause I BEAT your ass in PlayStation AND just now with them damn guns!" barked out Sammi. "Yo-you a…" Riley began as he shakily pointed at her, "…yo-youse a HOE!" Sammi's eyebrow twitched and her big, aqua eyes glinted with anger. Yes, Sammi was female. But hadn't it been obvious before? Her black hair was braided at each end of her face and the entireties of her hair, except two wisps that hung over her eyes, were pulled back into a small, somewhat nappy, afro puff. Her skin color was a gleaming light bronze only a few shades lighter than that of Huey's or Riley's. She scowled as they stared at her, "I AIN'T NO HOE! But I AM a GIRL, you dumb ass! And I don't take lightly to your bullshit and disrespect!" Silence. "But… yo' name is…" Riley replied stupidly, "… a boy's name…." Sammi bent down to his level and glared straight into his eyes, "It's a unisex name and I spell it S-A-DOUBLE M-I, you ignorant nigga!"

Then she smiled and sat down in front of him, "But I'll forgive you this time since you're pretty coo'." Huey sweat dropped and shook his head. Riley grinned awkwardly and shrugged, "Aye, well. That's how Esco do." Sammi cocked her head in curiosity, "Esco?" Huey then began to find this quiet uninteresting, so he stood up to return to his former reading. "That's what my niggas be callin' me on the streets. Riley Escobar aka Young Reezy aka HR Paper Stacks aka Horse Choker aka Philsbury Dough Boy aka Luis Rich. That's alllll me!" Sammi crinkled her lightly freckled nose and let out a small laugh. "What's so funny?" Riley demanded with his olive eyes slanted at her. She laughed again, "Nothin', nothin'. But how'd you get so many street names? You the same age as me, eight! And I ain't even… who gave you those names? They sound like you made 'em up yo' damn self!" Riley "hmphed"-ed at her and turned his face up in a snotty way. "Aw, I'm just playin'! Don't cry!" Sammi teased as she gently poked his cheek. Riley shoved her hand away, "UHG, NIGGA! Don't TOUCH me with yo' HOE STDs!" To Riley, cooties were the childish way of naming STDs. How he even knew the letters S, T, and D put together was a mystery, but Huey decided to show him a video to explain it. Riley was traumatized.

Sammi scoffed, "I ain't no hoe, nigga! So don't call me that! And a beatin' takes a ganga touchin' so even if I DID have the HOE STDs, yo' ass woulda ALREADY gotten 'em!" To this she purposely gave Riley a big hug. "UHG! BITCH, BACK UP!" Riley protested as he shoved her off and she tumbled to the floor laughing. After a few moments, she laid herself down on the floor and looked up at the ceiling quietly. "Aye," Riley began as he looked down at her, "Youse asian, right?" Sammi's aqua eyes diverted to him, "Yeah, and black."

"So, you a Chinegro?"

"I prefer Blasian or Negai."

"Negai?"

"Yeah. You know. Nigga-Thai… even though I'm only a quarter Thai and then the rest is Japanese and Black."

"Thai?"

"Yeah, we moved here from Thailand."

"Where's that?"

"A hot place in Asia."

"Oh, so its somewhere near Afghanistan and Cambodia then, right?"

"…"

"What?"

"… nigga, are you stupid? Afghanistan and Cambodia ain't NO WHERE close!"

"Well, how the hell am I s'pposed to know?! They both hot!"

"Nigga… you stupid."

Then it hit Riley like a ton of bricks and he rewound their conversation, "Wait... you JUST moved here?" Sammi nodded and closed her eyes as she lay against the floor comfortably. "Down the street?" Another nod. Riley paused and then looked over at Huey, "She don't look like no white hoe busy countin' her money in her livin' room!" Huey looked back over to him and replied coolly, "Well, she isn't a vampire either." Sammi opened one eye curiously, "Vampire? I understand the ignorant white woman part, but vampire?" She laughed and shook her head at him while closing her eyes once more, "Silly boy." Riley switched his eyes back on her, "AYE! I was jus'… STOP LAUGHIN'!" After a slight pause, Riley finally asked, "So why you wearin' them snow clothes in the middle of summer?" Sammi opened both her eyes and looked at him in shock, "It's summer here?! It's straight up cold!" Riley was taken aback, "COLD?! Nigga, you cold?!" Sammi nodded sharply and bundled herself up in her jacket, "Thailand is MUCH hotter and nicer this time of year." Riley snorted, "Damn, ya'll musta lived up in a damn oven." Sammi shrugged, "Wasn't no oven to me. It was paradise."

There were a few minutes of silence and Huey looked over his book at them a bit disturbed at the silence. "Aye," Riley started softly. Sammi nodded questionably. "Why didn't you tell us you was a hoe?" Riley asked her finally with an eyebrow raised. Sammi sat up instantly, "Excuse me? HOE? What hoe? ME?" She had a very wicked air about her now and Huey shook his head. "Well, that's what you is. Just anotha hoe like every otha hoe in tha world," Riley replied unaware of her disgust. Sammi glared at him long and hard and Riley finally sensed her negativity. "I AIN'T no hoe. I told you that," she replied icily, "and it ain't MY fault you can't tell male from female. Your brother knew." Riley spun around to glare at Huey, "You knew this hoe was a hoe?! And you didn't tell me?!" Huey just lifted an eyebrow, "You didn't hear the "she" or "her" that me and Granddad were sayin' when we talked about her?" Riley "hmph"-ed and spun back around to face Sammi, who was staring intently at him in anger. "Oh, damn," Riley stated as he stared into her blazing aqua eyes, "you remindin' me of that killa kung-fu wolf bitch." That was when she moved only inches away from his face, "I AIN'T NO HOE. This is the LAST TIME I'm sayin' it." Riley furrowed his eyebrows together and pushed her away, "Man, back outta my face! You see, that's why us gangstas don't reco'nize ourselves wit you bi—"

**WACK!**

Riley's head was spinning around in a daze and Sammi triumphantly punched her hand. "What I tell you about callin' me a hoe?" she spat out as her aqua eyes pierced down at him. Riley grimaced and sat up, rubbing his head. She sucker punched him good. "OW! I WAS GONNA SAY 'BITCHES' THAT TIME! HUEY! YOU SEE THAT!?" he cried out. Huey looked over at him and then at Sammi; "Nope," then he returned back to his book. "Wha-What you mean 'nope'?!" Riley whined, "WHERE'S THE LOVE, HUEY?!" Huey just ignored him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm sorry my mother hasn't come to get me yet," Sammi said as she poked the meat on her plate with her fork. "Now, don't you worry, little girl," Granddad assured her, "wasn't no bother." Sammi smiled as she chewed on the meat happily. Riley was right besides her gobbling down his entire plate in seconds. Sammi just stared at him in disbelief and a small shiver of disgust. Upon noticing her gaze on him, Riley sat up and looked right back at her, "WHAT?!" Sammi scowled and kicked him under the table. Riley yelped in pain and looked over at Granddad who didn't seem to notice. Sammi sniggered and placed another strip of meat in her mouth. "… Lil' bitch," Riley whispered towards her and Granddad snapped up. "What you say, boy?!" he rasped out angrily, "ain't no cussin' in my house! Especially towards no little girl! I oughtta whip you right now!" Riley grimaced and got ready to block Granddad's belt, but Sammi saved him by saying innocently, "Oh, no. He said 'a little bit.' We were talking about his appetite. I asked him if he was hungry and he said, 'a little bit.' What did you think he said, Mr. Freeman? Are we not allowed to talk at meal-time?" Almost instantly, Granddad believed her lie solely because she was an "innocent" little girl. "No, no. That's fine," Granddad replied with a smile. Riley looked over at her with his mouth shaped into a little "o" and she raised her eyebrow. "What, nigga?" she whisper over to him after Granddad turned his head. He nodded at her and she nodded back in reply before returning to her meal.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**DING-DONG!**

Sammi looked up from helping Huey with the dishes and raised an eyebrow. "Looks like it's time for you to go, little baby doll," Granddad told Sammi as they all walked down to the door, "I sure hope you can come again. And next time you ain't gotta help clean." Sammi smiled at him and nodded, "Thank you, Mr. Freeman. It was a great pleasure spending this time in your lovely home. And I figure all I could do in return was clean up after myself." Riley snorted and Huey elbowed him in the ribs out of annoyance. "Aw, well, thank you," Granddad replied with a smile of his own as he opened the door. Sammi nodded and briskly walked out the door to her impatient mother. Before closing it, Riley peeped his head out and waited for Mrs. Williams to get into the car before he yelled, "AYE!" Sammi stopped in her tracks just before she opened the car door and turned to him, "WHAT?" Riley noticed her eyebrow twitch. She was still decently annoyed with him. "DON'T CHEAT NEXT TIME!" Riley was relieved when she grinned at him and he grinned back. "GET SOME GAME AND YOU WON'T LOSE!" she answered as she swung open the car door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, Riley! Baby boy!" a high-pitched voice called to him. It was obviously the little white girl with the attitude of a wannabe-black girl and long blonde braids, Cindy, "Come play some B-Ball with us!" Basketball was one of Cindy's strongest points and because her and Riley both loved the game, that was why they had a friendship. "Yeah, little HR Paper Stacks! Come play!" another, more raspy yet gentle voice called out. Riley turned to the voice that sounded so familiar to see Sammi sticking her tongue out and waving at him. "Aight. You bitches wanna piece of Esco?" Riley smugly walked across the street to them and grabbed the ball from Sammi, "Didn't know you played, Iceey." Sammi laughed, "Iceey?" Riley began to dribble the ball between his legs and grinned, "Since you act so cold all tha time. I mean, you wearin' a black turtleneck in tha summer and playin'! Me against you two?" Cindy put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow, "Sure about that? We'll flatten you out in a beat!" Riley chuckled and continued dribbling. Sammi shook her head and smiled, "No, little man. One-on-one. You and me. Let's make this interesting, aight?" Riley raised an eyebrow, "I'm listenin', nigga." Sammi smiled and nodded for Cindy to just watch the game "One shot. I win and you stop calling girls hoes unless you can tell straight up that they hoes." Riley's dribbled slowed slightly from his curiosity, "And if I win?" Sammi's smile widened, "Then I'll give you my Xbox. Controllers, games, and all." Riley grinned cockily, "Aight, deal!" He believed it was a bet he couldn't lose. "You gotta pinky-promise me," Sammi added as she squinted her eyes at him, "I want your word." Riley stood up and held the ball in his arms to stare at her. "Pinky-promise? Nigga, ain't no gangstas doin' pinky-promises." Sammi placed her hands on her hips, "Aight, fine. Promise?" Riley shrugged, "Yeah, sure." Sammi held out her hand and Riley grasped it firmly. "You better not blow this off," Sammi rasped as they did a sequence of a custom handshake. "I ain't no bitch!" Riley snapped in defense as he began to dribble once again.

Before Riley could make another move, Sammi snatched up the ball and orbited right around his body. Riley had to perform a double take and chased after her down the court. "Where your GAME, Riley?!" Sammi shouted out as he attempted to retrieve the ball from behind her. But he just couldn't lay a hand on it. The ball was all around Riley: front, back, orbiting, high, low, and… "SCORE!" Sammi shouted and she pounded her fists into the air proudly. "Yeah! That's how it is!" Cindy yelled out as she high-fived Sammi. Sammi laughed and yelled out, "Ain't NO bitches or hoes or even PIMPS gon' get in MY way" Riley "hmph"-ed and crossed his arms, "I was goin' easy on you since you a girl!" Cindy and Sammi looked at each other and Sammi crinkled her nose just before they burst out into laughter. "HEY! WHAT CHU LAUGHIN' AT?!" Riley demanded as he stamped his foot and the red flushed into his face. The girls began to walk passed him and Riley's eyebrow twitched, "HEY!" Sammi pet his head softly and chuckled, "Wanna come inside, Mista Escobar? We got juice boxes." She gestured over to her house and smiled. Riley turned up his head snottily, "I can't drink from no juice box! Ain't no gangstas drinkin' from juice boxes!" Sammi laughed again, "Aight. But if you change your mind…" Her and Cindy began their walk into the door but Riley stopped them. "Aye!" he asked as if trying to not be heard by some specific person, "What kinda juice?" Sammi looked over at Cindy and they both laughed. "Fruit Punch," Sammi replied between laughter. Riley automatically dropped the ball and ran over to them, "Nigga, why didn't you say so?" Sammi opened the door and rose an eyebrow at him as he and Cindy passed through, "I thought gangstas don't drink from juice boxes?" Riley put his hands on his hips, "Psht. It ain't no juice box. It's like a square Kool-Aide pouch. Gangstas love Kool-Aide." Sammi laughed once more as she shut the door and pet Riley's hand as she walked passed, "Whateva', nigga. You gonna keep your side of the deal?" Riley snottily raised his head, "Gangstas can't always keep they promises, blood oath or not. Especially not to no h—girls." Sammi smiled, "Aight, little man. Whateva' you say."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_:(Flash-Back: From "Guess Hoe's Coming to Dinner"- Season One):_

"_**Well, I don't see what's the big deal with hoes anyway," Riley started as he picked at his food.**_

_Huey looked over at his little brother and furrowed his eyebrows, "Riley, all women are not hoes. We're talking twenty…twenty-five percent tops."_

_**Riley raised his fork defensively and stated, "Ok, but if they not all hoes then why do I got to pay to take them out to eat, then? I mean I'm paying, that's payment."**_

"_I don't know," Huey replied, unsure himself, "cause that's just what you do. You meet a girl, you take her out to dinner, but you're not paying the girl, your paying the restaurant."_

"_**But I'm payin', which makes her a hoe!" Riley exclaimed as food flailed into the air from the fork in his hand, "Why don't I just give her the money I was gon' spend on dinner and that hoe can go grocery shopping?"**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_:(Huey):_

_It's not very often that stubborn people accept reality for what it really is. Especially if it would tamper with the way they already view things. And considering majority of the population of Earth suffers from chronic, hereditary stubborn-ness, most people are stuck in their own world that they believe makes sense. Because, let's face it, human nature is to make sense out of everything; add a meaning to things created without meaning. And they always believe that their thinking is the right thinking. No one wants to walk the earth unknowing, yet at the same time want to live life unaware of major issues, problems, or obstacles that could get in their way. Not only is man stubborn, but selfish. You want to know it all but without the expense of loss or hard work. If you can know it all and grow in power, wealth, fame, happiness, and peace without lifting so much as a pinky finger, you would. But it's impossible. Which is precisely why we have to live blindfolded. So no one steps out of line to play the all-supreme. It takes compromise to deal with reality and change._

_Let's go back to that man. Let's say he's searching for a specific box but the only way for him to get the box is if he sets down his basket. But, if he sets down his basket, someone else will surely take it. Being human, he wants both. But, he only has enough arm room to carry one or the other. He is very content with his basket but still he urges for that one box. So does he set the basket down and reach for the box? Or does he keep his basket and let the box get snatched up by another? Neither. Instead, the box is picked up by a much more determined person in a blindfold and his basket is snatched right out of his hands. Out of his greed he lost himself within himself. And now, he will be forced to face the change and the bitter reality of losing it all._

_Life has a way of doing that to you. Either way around the situation, there would be change. No matter what you do, change is always happening. The only thing never changing is the fact that everything is always changing. You just never know what to expect from life. Or even from people at that. Not even the people close to you. Like I said before, everything is always changing. And even though you know that for a fact, you still won't be able to see it coming._

* * *

So, that wasn't so horrible, I guess. I let a couple of my buddies read Huey's little italicized speeches and they were blown away by that... unless they were lying to me... T.T

Anyways, I hope it turned out good and you guys liked it and were able to understand it.

I've got a bomb idea for the next little story, but I won't post unless I think people like my little style/plot/line-thing... pretty much I won't post unless I feel someone is actually going to read what spent me time to make. I hate working if I feel it's not being read.

Haha. So I guess that was my rant. Taa-taa!

Fin


	2. Little Black Book: Sammi

I got bored so I wrote a little biography-thing on Sammi. Haha. Enjoy!

* * *

**Samorn Samanya-Ai Babineaux-Williams**

- - -

Nicknames: Sammi and Iceey

Birthplace: Bangkok, Thailand

Zodiac: Scorpio

Eye Color: Aqua Blue

Hair Color: Black

* * *

Ethnicity: Half African-American (roots from Egypt) and Half Asian (Japanese and Thai)

* * *

Father: Tyson Alexander Babineaux

Mother: Noriko Sarai Williams

Stepfather: Beau Murray Williams

- - -

Sibling(s): Sunee Ayame Veerapol (half-sister)

Other: Norrington (butler/male nanny)

* * *

Health Condition(s): Diabetes Mellitus Type 1

Blood Type: B negative

Allergies: Mustard

* * *

Current Location: Woodcrest

Current Age: 8

Current Best Friend(s): Cindy McPhearson and Riley Freeman (?)

* * *

Personal Idol(s): Martin Luther King Jr, Cary Trivanovich, Queen Latifah, and Ono no Komachi


	3. Time Capsule: Part 1

Whoo! I finished it! Hahaha! I LOVED writing this part! It was soo much fun.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF _THE BOONDOCKS_ CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN SAMMI WILLIAMS/AI SAMSON AND HER FAMILY.**

* * *

**"Time Capsule: Part One"**

**Woe is thee whom sits**

**with great desire by thy windowpane watching**

**the bitter gouts of autumn rain**

**crash down upon the earth**

**in singsong arias that are its fame.**

**Woe is thee whom sits**

**with thy chin underneath thy palm**

**and eyes over glazed in**

**fantasies of long passed memories**

**and lost prospects from far ago.**

**All thy regrets and somber realizations**

**clouded together like the gray clouds hanging in the sky**

**that comes forth to haunt you for your lack of determination.**

**Woe to thee whom says even once**

"**I could have,"**

"**I would have,"**

"**I should have"**

**and lives only to stare out thy window**

**and dream that they "did" so as to**

**shamefully hide away from**

**the truth that they "didn't."**

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_:(Huey):_

_As adults, people like to think back to their reign of scraped knees from jumping that one "big kid ramp" just to prove themselves to the neighborhood kids; and they sigh, yearning for that period of life once again. And, ironically enough, during that reign, they would always daydream of life as adults and beg the stars that adolescence would end. Life is a funny thing. No matter where you may be in life, you'll always be yearning for something else. Some want fame. Some riches. But I guarantee you that everyone, and I mean everyone, wants youth; even the adolescent. We want the power to look young as well as the power to make our own decisions without impediments. I once was told that the period of youth was the golden age. And when I asked why, they said to me, "Because you have the power to do anything you want without distractions or being held back." Now us "young folk" would disagree. To us, school and chores would be classified as a distraction and even a means of being held back. And when I point that out, I got in reply, "School and chores ain't nothing compared to the real world. With thinking like that, you'll get eaten alive." I suppose it just depends on the person and how they were raised._

_But, as I was saying, everyone is always caught thinking of a different time in his or her life. Pondering all the "I would've," "I could've," and "I should've" as well as the "I hope," "I dream," "I wish," "I want" fantasies. So does that means that we should all just live in the here and now? Should we all rise up and do as we please? It's all so very confusing. A person is raised based on certain "morals" and "common sense," but as you grow you realize that some of these teachings are a bizarre load of nonsense. What then? Nothing. We just go about our way and hope someone else will strike the question to make a change. No one wants to be known as the fool, or so is their excuse. But tell me this… who's the real fool? The one living their life waiting until it's too late? Or the one that got up and made a stand? Who's the fool then?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Psssst!" Riley hissed with his hand cupped over his mouth. He had on a black beanie that covered over his chocolate cornrows and his black hood was on to shadow his face in the dark of the night, "Iceey! Pssst!" He was standing right in the yard of Sammi William's house attempting to wake her at around midnight and was becoming very annoyed. He grunted with discontent and searched the ground with his olive eyes for a rock to throw. "ICEEY!" he rasped out trying not to wake any neighbors, "Wake up!" He threw the rock after checking around him and it rapped the window louder than he expected. In a state of panic, he ducked under the bushes just a story bellow what he hoped was the right window. After a few moments of silence, he poked his head out of the bushes and returned to his previous spot on the lawn with a pocket full of small rocks. "ICEEY!" he called out a bit louder. The night was quiet despite the lullabies of the crickets and the cool wind but Riley didn't find it comforting at all. He continuously threw the rocks up at the blank, dark window until he was out again, "ICEEY! WAKE UP!" He yelled a bit louder out of annoyance. Silence. "ICEEY! GET UP, DAMN!" his yell seemed to echo down the empty street and he immediately dropped down to the ground as an attempt to hide in the shadows.

A dim light switched on in the window above and the red curtains were pulled back slowly. There stood little Sammi with her black afro puff knotted from sleep and rubbing her eyes. She unlocked her window and opened it to hang her head out, "Ayo?" Riley jumped up and spread out his arms in anger, "Took you long enough, nigga!" Sammi yawned and crossed her arms over her window frame to look down at him, "Huh? Riley?" She squinted down at him, the sleep obviously still in her eyes. After she rubbed them once more, she scowled, "Nigga, it's passed midnight! What the hell are you tryin' to do? Serenade me? I ain't no damn Juliet! Get the hell out my yard!" Riley flinched at her words and looked up at her in disgust, "UHG! I ain't serenadin' to YOU! I ain't serenadin' to NO hoes or bitches!" Sammi leaned out of her window threateningly, "Then what you want?! Why'd you wake me up?! What's so damn important?!" Riley crossed his arms and grinned, "We gon' go see somethin' real coo'! C'mon!" Sammi growled and shut her window promptly only to come out moments later in her rainbow tights, large black nightshirt, black penguin slippers, and adult-sized camouflage jacket. "This better be good," she rasped as she threw him a death glare. Riley only grinned, "You know where Cindy live, right?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Man, is it chilly out here or what?" Cindy's high-pitched voice was becoming almost unbearable to them now. The whole walk from her house to the hill all she did was talk and talk and talk. "I love, Cin, but if she don't shut up soon, I WILL shoot her!" Sammi whispered over to Riley. Riley looked over his shoulder to the smiling, still blabbering Cindy, "Fo' real. You ain't lyin'." The neighborhood looked so much different at night. It was so empty and calm and even soothing. "And THEN..." Cindy's voice broke through shrilly causing Riley and Sammi to wince. "Ok, ok. Cindy," Sammi stopped in her tracks and turn on her heels to face the still chatty Cindy, "Cindy. Cindy!" Cindy stopped for a brief second, her mouth shaped into a small "o," before she spoke again, "Oh, sorry, girl! Am I talking too much? My mom always tells me that I get really, really, REALLY talkat—" Sammi's eyebrow twitched and she was trying very hard to keep a smile on as she quickly covered Cindy's mouth. "Cindy, don't take this the wrong way," Sammi cooed as the corner of her lips began to twitch from the forced smile, "But I really need you to SHUT... THE FUCK... UP. Ok?" Cindy blinked innocently and nodded her head vigorously causing Sammi to remove her hand ever so slowly, "There's a good girl." Sammi glanced at her once more before she turned her back. "Geez, Iceey," Riley commented with an eyebrow raised, "You know how to handle them." Sammie shook her head and sighed from exhaustion, "Are we almost there yet? I'm tired as a motha'." Riley cocked his head questionably and that alarmed Sammi, "Please tell me you know where we're going..." Riley scratched his head for a moment and then grinned, "Oh, yeah! It's just up this hill!" He pointed happily up to a lonely tree based atop a grassy hill overlooking the entire city. Sammi squinted her eyes to focus on the hill. Where there two people up there? Or was she hallucinating from lack of sleep? "Oh, and Huey and Jazmine are already there waitin' fo' us," Riley slipped in casually.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So what's this happy little reunion for, eh?" Sammi clasped her hands together happily as she reached the top of the hill. Jazmine was leaning against the tree with her eyes in a daze and wobbling with each gust of wind and her little teddy-bear dangling at her side, "Something about stars and planets." Sammi raised an eyebrow menacingly at Riley, "And why the hell am I here?" It was then that Huey looked over at her with his blank expression, "The planets and the moon are being aligned for the first time in centuries tonight. And its been said that each person who witnesses the occurrence partakes in an extraterrestrial account." That was when Jazmine perked up and her rouge puff-pigtails bounced happily, "If you make a wish, it'll come true!" Jazmine cuddle up to her bear tightly and giggled softly to herself with her green eyes closed softly. Before Huey could correct her, everyone else spoke up. "Yeah, yeah! I'ma wish fo' those rims Santa didn't get me! Ooh! No! I'ma wish fo' a solid gold chain with my name in diamonds that as big as rims!" Riley burst out excitedly. "I'm going to wish for a pony!" Jazmine added with another giggle and squeeze of her bear. Cindy scoffed and flipped her long blonde braids snottily, "Man, ya'll are wishin' for baby stuff! I wantta meet Tupac!" All Sammi did was gaze at them and stare bewildered. "What would you wish for, Sammi?" Jazmine asked with wide, sparkling eyes. Sammi crossed her arms and leaned back against the tree, "No comment, thanks." Jazmine blinked and turned to Huey with a huge smile, "What about you, Huey?" Silence.

"Why are we here again?" Sammi asked finally. "Tsk! Cause I want my wish!" Riley replied matter-of-factly. "And I came BECAUSE?" Riley crossed his arms snottily, "Because I say so, h—…." Sammi raised an eyebrow threateningly and cracked her knuckles to scare him, "Excuse me?" It worked. "Nothin'," was his reply as he looked up into the velvet sky of navy blue, "Ooh! Aye! Look!" He pointed excitedly to the sky as the last shining sphere swayed under the moon. Riley crossed his fingers and grinned brightly, "C'mon! Rims! Chain!" Sammi just rolled her eyes and scoffed, "What a waste of my life. Wishes don't come true and there ain't no extraterr—ooh!" Her aqua eyes widened drastically and she gazed up into the sky. There was a glow of majestic colors glorifying the trail of aligned planets, moon, and a few bright stars. The moon seemed to glisten far grater than before and each child soon forgot about wishes or sleep. They each sat down in a daze as the colors spread and danced around the midnight sky gracefully to the melodies of the night. The twinkling of the stars and the swirling of the aura sent them into a state of hypnosis and their eyelids bagged lazily over their eyes. Were they all dreaming, or was that grassy hill with its one lonely tree shrinking away from them in the blackness?

* * *

The ringing of a shill monotone alarm sent Huey up with a start. But was that Huey? Yes, it was but much, much older. His russet afro had grown in size and his face was more defined and chiseled from age yet still held that same air from when he was young. But his body was much different, no longer was he a small little child. No, he was a man. His wine eyes lay upon his alarm and he turned it off in silence. Beside his, the black sheets of his bed stirred lightly. "Good morning," a chocolate face perked up from behind her mass of nappy, frizzy curls of dirty blonde hair. She knelt up on her arms slowly and then turned over to place a small kiss on the nape of Huey's neck. "Morning," Huey replied drearily. The girl's hazel eyes glistened as she smiled and pulled herself out of bed to stretch. She was an athletic looking woman with soft curves in the just the right places and her voluminous hair flowed down to the middle of her back. Just above her lower back, above the fold of her pink sweatpants and just bellow the end of her white tank top, there was the tattoo of a black panther bordered in vines and barbed wire. "Ready for another adventure?" she asked as she neatly smoothed out her side of the bed. "Actually," Huey started as he got out of bed slowly, "You're going to stay here today." She scoffed and put her hands on her hips, "Oh, no you're not, Mister Freeman! You're not sitting me out this time!" Huey furrowed his eyebrows and replied, "Niecee, you almost got shot last time we went out on the field."

Niecee waved her hand in a careless motion, "All part of being in the Black Panther Party! I knew what I was in for when I joined! I'm not afraid to die for what I believe in, Mister Huey Freeman!" With that she crossed her arms with pride and glared at him sternly, "Therefore, I REFUSE to stay in this house!" Huey shook his head lightly; she had the same visions as he but was much more spirited in expressing them. In fact, that was precisely why he liked her. He had met her in a protest to liberate one black family from the grasp of industrial cruelty years ago and she, with her strong voice and wooing speech as well as hard determination, had become leader of the protesters and given the family liberation in no time flat. But it was, in fact, in Niecee's blood. Niecee Moira Davis, the revolutionary granddaughter of the revolutionary Angela Davis. But her surname wasn't originally Davis until she had it legally changed in the proud honor of her idol grandmother.

Huey raised his eyebrow in response, "Just be careful." As good as her leading abilities were, Niecee would always step down to the leadership of Huey and when he would as her as to why, she would simply respond, "Sure, I have the voice and the air. But, Huey, you're the soul. You're the mind. Without either of those, no voice or air is necessary." And that would be it. For today's mission, or "adventure" as Niecee put it, they had set up a protest in the front of the city hall announcing the vast flaw in the American government for waging war on an innocent African country. They would have taken this protest to the White House, but their pictures were posted in every airport, bus stop, and police station that they were not allowed to step anywhere near the states of Virginia, Delaware, Maryland, Pennsylvania, Southern New York, or West Virginia. Why? Because the last protest they had planned to station in the yard of the White House had been ratted out to the government and they were let off with a warning and ban from said states. But that was a lucky break, considering the judge sympathized with Niecee's pleads for the want of a better nation. It also helped considering the protest wasn't the "big one" the duo planned in the years ahead. If that had been the case, they would've been executed on the spot. It was times like that that Huey realized what a good benefit it was having an intelligent woman on his side.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You're late, Riley," Jazmine pointed out as she sipped her coffee. Huey and Niecee were sitting just beside her to her left chatting about the menu. "Aye, sorry. I had a lil' somethin' to take care of befo' I got here," Riley thumbed his nose and took a seat across from the slender light caramel redhead. Riley had done some growing up, too. He still had his cute baby-face that girls swooned over, but he now had the body of a "true thug" as he called it. Jazmine smiled weakly at him, "Should I even dare to ask?" She had matured alot since childhood and had grown to be a very lovely woman. Her hair wasn't as poofy or frizzy, so she allowed it to hang gently over her shoulders and would sometimes even take time out to straighten it. But today, she had it pulled back into a sloppy bun. Riley chuckled and raised an eyebrow, "Prob'ly not. What's these extra chairs fo'?" He gestured over to his left (Jazmine's right) at two empty chairs. "We're having some specials guests join up this morning," Jazmine replied with a smile. Every Thursday, they would all get together and catch-up during breakfast, just the four of them. Having two random, extra people, to Riley, would ruin the bonding time. "Who?" he asked as he furrowed his eyebrows together. "You know them, Riley. Calm down," Huey stated as he set down his menu. Riley glanced over at him and then at Jazmine, "How come I'M always tha one outta the loop?" To that, Niecee replied sternly, "Because YOU'RE the one that never answer his phone!" Riley "hmph"-ed and crossed his arms defeated. "Oh! Here they are!" Jazmine exclaimed jumping up happily. "Hey, baby! What is up?" the tone of Cindy's voice completely recognizable, "Riley! My man! Long time no see!" Riley looked over his shoulder at her and waved lightly, "Yo, lil' mama." The last time he'd seen Cindy was a month ago when she'd invited them all out to California to watch her MBA finals match. She always had been skilled in basketball. "Hey, there, Riley," the second woman smiled. Her voice was excruciatingly familiar, how did he know her? She removed her big, dark glasses to reveal stunning aqua eyes with a black tattooed star just under the far corner of her right eye. Her complexion was a creamy bronze and her hair was down with the top most layer braided tightly and tied with small white ribbons. She wore a black cropped jacket with white fur around the hood and her white shirt was tight, but flattering, against her stomach . And she wore some of the most baggy dark jeans Riley had ever seen, yet strangely enough they fit her hips perfectly. "Come on, Esco! I know we haven't seen each other in years, but I know you know my voice! We've talked enough for you to remember!" she urged presenting herself with an eyebrow raised, "Listen carefully to my voice." Riley just stared at her with his eyebrows furrowed in concentration before her let out a huge gasp and stood up, "SAMMI?!"

She hushed him quickly and grinned widely, "Took you long enough, nigga. Damn. Slow as eva'!" She laughed and embraced him happily, "I missed you, Riley." Then she turned to the entire table and smiled, "I missed you all actually. Been so LONG. We have so much to catch up on!" She took a seat beside Riley and rested her elbows on the table before resting her face on the back of her hands like that of a love-sick teen. She gazed over all the faces at the table and stopped to raise an eyebrow at Niecee, "Ooh, so is this the lil' revolutionary like yourself I've heard so much about, Huey?" She reached out her hand across the table and smiled, "I'm Ai Samson. But you can call me Sammie. Pleasure to meet you." Niecee smiled and shook her hand politely, "Niecee Davis. The pleasure's all mine." Sammi folded her hands neatly on the table and Niecee gave her a questionable look, "Aren't you... you look so familiar. But I can't pin down just where I've seen you." Sammi chuckled, "Ever been to Asia or see any Asian channels?" Niecee nodded slowly, "Is that how I saw you?" Sammi shrugged, "Well, I'm an Asian rapper. And I'm assumin' you've never been to Asian then. My face is posted all 'round that bitch. It's a breath of fresh air comin' back to the US and not havin' to deal with so many damn fans and shit." Niecee nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I figure it would be. From my intake, fame is stressful." Sammi scoffed, "Hell yeah it is." Jazmine piped in, "When's your next tour?" Sammi paused, "Ehh... after I finish my vacation and get my ass back to the studio to finish my next album. But enough about my life. I came here to see what's poppin' with ya'll. How's the ranch, Jazzy?" Jazmine spun her spoon around in her coffee as she spoke, "Nothing really new with that besides the fact that Betsy had a calf a few weeks ago." Jazmine owned her very own ranch full of horses and even ran her own lemonade producing company. She got paid without even lifting a finger.

"Well, Huey and are are going to a protest later this evening," Niecee said simply. "Really? What for this time?" Sammi asked as she cocked her head. "The unfair war against the Mozambique people." Sammi squinted her eyes, "That's STILL goin' on? Damn! Why won't the government just leave 'em alone! They didn't do shit except listen to what THEY told them!" Riley roughly added in, "Man, we all know the white man ain't happy unless he bringin' a nigga down." Cindy scoffed, "Just makes you hate bein' the same race as the haters." Jazmine nodded, "Amen to that!" Niecee leaned over the table and added, "And we all KNOW they were hating because Mozambique was advancing alot quicker than the US!" Sammi rushed in, "Yeah, their white asses just got scared!" That was when Huey spoke, "Let's just face it, the white man doesn't want ANYONE darker than him to be better than him. So they've always got to start some argument." The conversation faded to an end after Sammi commented, "Those bitches..." and took a sip of her glass of water. "So, Esco, how's the thug life treatin' you? Get shot again yet?" Sammi asked after a long pause.

"Nope, not since we was at The Hype when we was sixteen," Riley replied a bit disappointed. The Hype was a well-known nightclub that had started up when they were ten and it was known for holding scandalous skeezes and stunts evolving around the business of thugs, drug lords, and pimps. But still, good people go to it as well since it's know for it's high-maintenance ways and adequate services not evolving around that dangerous world. "You know, Iceey, I miss havin' you around to ride wit'. You always had my back. Nowadays, I can't find NO niggas that can do shit right!" Riley added in as he leaned over the table to stare Sammi in the eyes. Sammi grinned, "That's cause no bitch can do like ME!" Back in there teenage years, they met up with a gang that went by the name The Arsenic Grims or TAG for short.

Back in those times, both Riley and Sammi were bent on becoming a part of the thug world. So they dropped out of their third year in high school and took the blood oath as well as got the tattoos to brand their alliance. The tattoo was visualized as such: a navy blue Grim Reaper profiled with his ominous scythe held out before him with his head bent over with an expression of disturbingly wicked humor. The image cut off to the black shadows of the sleeve and torso with three large, gothic letters spelling out T-A-G just underneath. And both still had this gruesome gang brands hidden across their back's. But, Sammi managed to run away from that life. She started going to a community college the entire end of their teen years and did so well she managed to snag a scholarship to Julliard College in New York for her amazing voice and music skills. So, she simply accepted the scholarship, changed her name, and fled the gang to college, then eventually to Asia. But, as for Riley, he remained in the gang and hasn't mentioned a word of her in front of other members. As far as they were concerned, Sammi Williams was dead.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"FREE THE SHACKLES OF PERSECUTION!" the massive crowd of African-Americans cried out before the large silver gates of City Hall. Police cars were lined up on the streets at the edges of the protesters. One of the most major roads in the city had to be blocked off because of the protesting and the major was becoming very irritated. "I don't have the authority to control what is going on in Africa! Stop the foolishness!" he would scream out, his face red with anger. But they persisted. This message HAD to be passed on to the White House, with or without the major's help. Huey and Niecee were standing at the top ranks of the crowd closest to the gate encouraging their comrades. Their eyes gleamed with determination and they scowled up at the American flag waving lazily in the wind in the front of the building. They were on their way to their revolution. Just a few steps more to get their names out there, get their ideas out there. And then they would change the world.

"ATTENTION CITIZENS OF WOODCREST!" a black suited man announced on an intercom, he was inside the gates looking out at them, "IF YOU DO NOT EVACUATE THE PREMISSES IMMEDIATELY, WE WILL USE MILITARY FORCE! I REPEAT, WE WILL USE MILITARY FORCE!" Oddly enough, the man in the black suit looked very familiar to Huey, "White Shadow..." The government was holding a conspiracy that they didn't want found out, and Huey could see right through it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**:(TO BE CONTINUED...):**_

* * *

Ok! So this is actually going to take a few parts to finish. Haha. I got REALLY into it. I hope you understood the transition between childhood to adulthood. If not, it'll all be explain in due time.

So, yeah! You know what to do!

Fin


	4. Time Capsule: Part 2

Ohmigod, I'm soo glad I got this second part down today, too! Since it's summer time, I'm going to be doing alot of writing. Maybe two chapter-stories a day. We'll see.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF _THE BOONDOCKS_ CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN SAMMI WILLIAMS AND NIECEE DAVIS.  
**

* * *

**"Time Capsule: Part Two"**

_**:(Previously):**_

**_"ICEEY! GET UP, DAMN!" his yell seemed to echo down the empty street and he immediately dropped down to the ground as an attempt to hide in the shadows. A dim light switched on in the window above and the red curtains were pulled back slowly. There stood little Sammi with her black afro puff knotted from sleep and rubbing her eyes. She unlocked her window and opened it to hang her head out, "Ayo?" Riley crossed his arms and grinned, "We gon' go see somethin' real coo'! C'mon!"_**

**_"So what's this happy little reunion for, eh?" Sammi clasped her hands together happily as she reached the top of the hill. Jazmine was leaning against the tree with her eyes in a daze and wobbling with each gust of wind and her little teddy-bear dangling at her side, "Something about stars and planets." Sammi raised an eyebrow menacingly at Riley, "And why the hell am I here?" It was then that Huey looked over at her with his blank expression, "The planets and the moon are being aligned for the first time in centuries tonight. And its been said that each person who witnesses the occurrence partakes in an extraterrestrial account." That was when Jazmine perked up and her rouge puff-pigtails bounced happily, "If you make a wish, it'll come true!" Sammi just rolled her eyes and scoffed, "What a waste of my life. Wishes don't come true and there ain't no extraterr—ooh!" Her aqua eyes widened drastically and she gazed up into the sky. There was a glow of majestic colors glorifying the trail of aligned planets, moon, and a few bright stars._**

_**:(Time Skip):**_

_**"ATTENTION CITIZENS OF WOODCREST!" a black suited man announced on an intercom, he was inside the gates looking out at them, "IF YOU DO NOT EVACUATE THE PREMISSES IMMEDIATELY, WE WILL USE MILITARY FORCE! I REPEAT, WE WILL USE MILITARY FORCE!" Oddly enough, the man in the black suit looked very familiar to Huey, "White Shadow..." The government was holding a conspiracy that they didn't want found out, and Huey could see right through it.**_

* * *

"You haven't changed much, Riley," Sammi commented as they walked through their favorite childhood park, "You've still got that CUTE little BABY face that makes me just want to EAT YOU ALL UP!" As she teased him, she poked his cheek gently. "Aight, aight. I'ma let this one go since I haven' seen you in foreva'," Riley said with a snotty look that had shown he really wanted to say something else. Sammi chuckled and scratched him behind his ear tenderly, "Say it... say what you really wanted to!" Riley shook his head. "Aw, come on! It can't be that bad!" she whined with pouty lips. Riley raised an eyebrow, "Aight, but I was tryin' to save you. I was gonna' say you can 'eat me all up' righ' now if you wanna. And then maybe when yo' done I could return tha fava'." Sammi's aqua eyes widened and she scrunched up her nose, "Riley! EW!" She hit his arm playfully and laughed, "Get your head outta the gutter! Damn!" Riley laughed along with her, "See? I warned yo' ass! But did you listen? Psht, NAW!" Sammi shook her head and chuckled lightly as she linked arms with him, "Still the same old Riley from third grade." Riley shrugged and grinned, "Yeah, except I ain't as innocent." Sammi raised an eyebrow at him, "Innocent? When were you EVER innocent?" Riley's grin widened, "Oh, I ain't talkin' 'bout THAT kinda innocent, Iceey." Sammi's eyes widened drastically, "RILEY! God! Dirrrrty!" They laughed together and continued their stroll in the park, just like old times.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"This is Zena McCarthey with Channel Five News, I'm here at the edge of what looks like a massive riot, Richard, and it doesn't look like these angry citizens are going to let down any time soon. Only moments ago was it announced by officials that if, and I quote, "do not evacuate the premisses immediately, military force will be used." I'm here with one man who claims to have been watching the entire protest. Your thoughts, sir?" Jazmine and Cindy watched wide-eyed with fear as they leaned over the counter to the little cafe to listen better. A round black man with uneven eyes and deformed teeth hidden behind his big lips came on screen. Below him came the title, "Uncle Ruckus." Cindy stared at the screen worried, "Huey and Niecee are in there..." But Jazmine was already searching the blurry faces of the crowd for them.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - -_

They were sitting on a bench now and reminiscing old childhood memories together. "Oh! And I can't BELIEVE you actually FELL FOR IT! I mean, GEEZ, it was SOOOO OBVIOUS!" Sammi teased between laughter. Riley nudged her with his shoulder and laughed, "Aye! C'mon! That's ain't right!" Sammi shook her head and nudged him back. Then she grew silent and looked around. Riley became worried, "Aye, what's a matter?" Sammi put her hand to his mouth to keep him silent and listened, "Shush! Do you hear that?" There was screaming and crying erupting from somewhere not too far in the distance. Sirens. Loud sirens. And then gun shots.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"Wait! Wait! Something's happened!" Zena cried out through the television set, "I think someone has a—"

"TURN THAT CAMERA OFF!"

Only the high-pitched beeping of the screen was audible and a PLEASE EXCUSE OUR TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES flashed onto the screen. But Jazmine and Cindy weren't there to witness any of this. They had run out of the cafe minutes before.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"Oh my god..." Sammi breathed. Before them was a gruesome sight. The police and the SWAT team were frantically set against the rioters in an epic battle. It seems that this once harmless protest for an African country's freedom had turned into the revolution Huey had always desired, but this wasn't what he'd planned for it. Not in Woodcrest. Sammi was breathless from the shock. It was blacks against whites. Guns. Knives. Screams. Cries. Blood. Her knees grew weak and Riley had to grab her quickly to support her, he himself more frightened then he could ever recall in his life. "We need to find your brother," Sammi yelled out to him over the blazing of firing guns. Her voice pressed urgency and worry. If they brought the SWAT team, that means that Huey could be dead by the end of the day.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"NIECEE! NIECEE!" Huey cried out as he frantically searched the horizon for her. It all happened so quickly.

_:(Flashback):_

_"Niecee, leave," Huey stated sternly with his eyes on the man with the intercom, "Now." Niecee looked over at him with a curious look, "And why should I?" Then she noticed his glare and turned to the man herself, "Huey... who is that man?" Huey rasped, "Niecee, leave." But she stood her ground and put two and two together, "This is it, Huey! The time is NOW!" Then she turned to White Shadow with a devious, yet foolish grin, "YOU CAN USE YOUR MILITARY POWER! WE MAY BLEED BUT WE BLEED WITH MEANING! THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF OUR REVOLUTION! BROTHERS AND SISTER! WILL YOU FIGHT WITH ME FOR OUR LIBERATION?!" And then, Huey was frightened, and for the first time in his life he wished he were somewhere else. As if on cue, sirens sounded and the gates were being torn apart from the crowds energy Niecee had provided them. And before he could grab her and pull her back to sense, she was lost in the crowd._

_:(End):_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"Riley! Sammi!" two voice cried out. They turned quickly to be embraced by Jazmine and Cindy who's faces were tear-stained from worry and fright. "Where's Huey?" Jazmine asked frantically as she searched around. "That's what I was 'bout to ask you!" Riley replied, his voice quivering. "C'mon!" Sammi yelled as she pulled them along and they were lost among the crowd.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"HUEY!"

Huey turned quickly and was shocked to find the four of them without Niecee. "Huey, you have to leave! NOW!" Sammi burst out frantically. His eyes were wide with fear, "NOT WITHOUT NIECEE!"

"WE'VE GOT VISUAL!"

A flood of SWAT members had made their way through the chaos and were looking straight at them. Automatically, Sammi grabbed the nearest object (which happened to be a metal pipe on the ground) and swung with all her might. Cindy and Jazmine grabbed ahold of Huey and began to drag him away with Riley blocking them from unwanted interference. But Riley was tackled down by two men and Jazmine and Cindy were snatched up by two others. Meanwhile, the pipe was knocked out of Sammi's hand and she was thrust to the ground. But none of them refused to give up.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"HUEY! LOOK OUT!" Riley yelled to his big brother. Huey dodged a punch just in time and counter the action by mercilessly kicking the man in his head and then knocking him back until he fell to the ground motionless. Then he turned to fight back to back with his brother.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"LET ME GO!" Cindy cried out. The man held her tight and let out a wicked chuckle, "What's a pretty girl like you doing caught up in a mess like this?" Her eyes went wide from fear as she struggled in his arms. He chuckled once more, his icy breath against her neck, "You know I—" Silence followed by painful groans and the sounds of ripping flesh.

He fell to her left and blood gushed from his ears. Cindy panted and looked over at Jazmine, who held a bloody pocket knife in her hand.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"HI-YA— UHG!" Sammi flew back against the curb and groaned in pain. She rubbed her head and winced at the sight of blood on her fingers. She faltered for a moment, then shot back up with an angry cry.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"THEY KEEP PERSISTING!" one of the men cackled through he headset, 'There's NO WAY they'll come quietly!"

**"Do what's necessary. Just make sure to take him alive."**

"What about the others? His friends and his brother?"

There was a thick silence on the other end, but it was only brief.

**"Make sure they know nothing."**

"And if they do?"

**"Make sure none of them are capable of speaking."**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"Yeah!" Riley cried out with a cocky grin, "We GOT THESE BITCHES!"

"RILEY!" Huey cried out as he pushed his brother down just in time for a bullet to whizz over there heads, "Now is NOT the time to celebrate!" The girls gasped in fear. Each and every one of them was drenched in sweat and blood. The sky was as red as the blood rain bellow. Bullets tore threw the sky. People fell to the ground with one last cry before an eternity of silence. City Hall was submerged in the eyes of the Devil that hid in the dance of the high flames. The sirens laughed wickedly along with the cackle of the fire. It all mashed into a demonic crescendo that refused to let down. Higher, louder. Higher, louder! HIGHER, LOUDER! **HIGHER, LOUDER! _HIGHER, LOUD_**—

Only one single shot was audible at that point. It was as if all the world had gone silent for the grand finale.

And you could hear the laughter and the applauds from the demons and Satan himself, "ENCORE! ENCORE!"

_- - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_"ENCORE! Encore!" it slowly began to fade away._

_"Encore. Encore.. Encore... Encore..." Silence._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - -_

The children sat speechless in the grass, their pupils dilated and their mouths dry. Had it all been a horrible illusion? They looked over at one another, wondering if they had all shared the same experience, then looked up at the rainbow of the night fade away as the planets distanced themselves from the moon.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_:(Huey):_

_Some people like to think that they can see the future. And they do see some "visions." But not because they're psychic. It's a proven fact that half of these "seers" are either frauds or under the influence of a hallucinogen. No one can see the future because the future isn't set into stone. It isn't decided for you at birth. You make your own future by your actions in life._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Jazmine blinked, "H-Huey?" Everyone looked to him with a daze. Huey stood up quietly and looked over his shoulder at them all with his eyebrows furrowed together, his face as emotionless as ever. "Let's go home," he said coolly, "It's probably almost sunrise."

* * *

Che'yea! I think this was my favorite to write so far. Tee-Hee

I really liked writing about them older.

Kinda makes me wonder if I should start a story as them older.

Hmm...

You know what to do!

Oh! And is you have a request of any kind, lay it on me in a review.

If I like it, I might use it.

My goal is to entertain ya'll as well as myself this summer.

Haha. Give me things to do.

Make we work!

xDD

Fin


	5. Memoirs

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF _THE BOONDOCKS_ CHARACTERS. I DO OWN SAMMI WILLIAMS AND HER FAMILY.**

* * *

"_**Memoirs"**_

_:(Sammi):_

_Huey suggested I try this whole chi meditation thing out. I'd heard of it before, but I never actually got around to it. Which is pretty ironic, really, since I'm half Asian. But, whateva'. Anyways, here I go…_

_You never really take the time out to appreciate the things you've got in life. You just figure everything will always stay the same and that life will continue on happily and freely. Hate to burst your bubble, but it doesn't. And you don't realize it until you loose a bit, or even all, of that happiness. Well, for most people that's true at least. Some people are just naturally gifted to appreciate everything. Some are cursed to appreciate nothing at all until it's just too late. And you can't change the past. It's just impossible. So all you can do is think back with a smile wishing you'd appreciated the moment while it was happening. This kinda brings up something a friend of mine said. It went like this, "Everyone is always caught thinking of a different time in his or her life. Pondering all the "I would've," "I could've," and "I should've" as well as the "I hope," "I dream," "I wish," "I want" fantasies." I think you know which friend I'm speaking of, so I need not name him. But I do need to say that he's absolutely right. I wish I could've appreciated a lot in my past. But life is just cruel like that. Full of regrets and sorrow… but it all seems so worthwhile. Why? Because the regrets and sorrow make the happiness and fulfillments so much sweeter. After all, without the bad there would be no good. So we'll just have to deal with it, I guess. We are just human._

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**I'm going to tell you all a bit about my life. Normally, I lived in Bangkok, Thailand but every summer, I would stay with my dad and his current girlfriend in South Bronx, New York. I always figured it was because my mother got sick of me.**_

_**I had grown up learning Thai, Japanese, French, Swahili, and English. How I managed to cram all that into my head, I have no idea. I just did. As for Sunee, she just grew up learning Thai, Japanese, and English.**_

_**Sunee never called me by my nickname or even by my African name, Samanya. And, yes, I have a very long name. My full name is Samorn Samanya-Ai **__**Babineaux-Williams aka Sammi. And as for my sister, her full name is Sunee Ayame Veerapol, at least it was last I knew of her. Williams is actually the surname my mom took, and made me take on, after she married Beau Williams. He's a decent guy, I guess, a little messed up in the head though. Sunee never liked him much though (but then again she never got along with our mother either). And I could see that, I mean… he kinda is a bit of a bitch to my mother. And I don't mean he's a bitch as in he's mean or anything. I mean bitch as in he cowers to my mother's every whim. Maybe it has to do with the fact that he's ten years younger than her? Which I think is completely disgusting. I mean, why the hell would a twenty-five year old man want a thirty-five year old woman? He was seven when Sunee was just a newborn! It was just… EW!**_

_**You would never be able to tell that Sunee was my big sister. We looked so much different than each other. I was so much darker than she was because she was full Asian while I'm half black. Out of anything, she looked like she was my Caretaker. And the age didn't help. When I was six, Sunee was already eighteen. But we were as close as ever and I loved her with all my tiny little heart.**_

_**Anyways, I'm going to tell you the tale of my sister and the last time I ever saw her.**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sunlight shined through the window and fell upon the young Sammi's skin warmly. She flickered open her eyes to greet the forget-me-not blue skies of Bangkok. "Enjoy your sleep?" a potent voice asked. Sammi turned her head to smile at the young woman sitting in the corner of the room reading briskly. She had silky, straight raven hair that would normally hang down to her knees if it wasn't pinned up delicately, dazzling dark eyes that seemed to soak in your soul, and an untouched complexion comparable to paper. "Yes! Very much so!" the small child replied, "What are you reading, Sunee?" Sunee's blossom pink lips curved up gently into a smile, "Webster's English Dictionary." Sammi cocked her little head to the side and gazed at her sister, "But why? It's so boring!" Sunee laughed and it seemed that small bells erupted tinkling from her mouth, "Oh, quiet the contrary, Samorn. It is very much interesting." Sammi furrowed her eyebrows together and replied inquisitively, "But all it is is words and definitions!" Sunee smiled again, "Precisely." Sammi gazed at her and sighed exasperatingly; she would never understand fully the mind of her older sister.

Sammi sat up in the bed at looked out the window beside her to the busy city bellow. They were fifteen stories up from the ground and the people marched like tiny ants. Sammi pressed her cheek against the window to watch them and the warmth of the sunlight flooded into her face. "Sunee," she began softly. "Hmm?" her sister asked with her eyes still in her book. "Let's have an adventure," Sammi said as she turned to face her sister, "just like in my Baba's stories." Sunee gingerly closed her book at got up to set it on her cushioned stool. "Oh, an adventure, huh?" she crawled onto the bed and began to playfully tickle her baby sister. Sammi giggled and fell back on the bed, "Sunee!" Sunee laughed and gently poked Sammi's nose, "Well, lucky for you, I happen to have an adventure in mind." Sammi's eyes sparkled and widened, "Really? What is it?" Sunee pressed a delicate finger against her lips to silence her, "But we can't let anyone know about it. So shush!" Sammi nodded and lowered her voice to a whisper, "Not even mother?" Sunee's lips twitched slightly and she gave a weak smile, "Not even her."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Pee-Sao," little Sammi piped up as they were walking out the apartment complex. "Hmm?" Sunee asked as she held Sammi's hand tight. Shad forced Sammi to bring along her pink teddy bear backpack full of her favorite things and clothes and herself wore a large purse full of her most needed valuables. "Why do we need all these things?" Sammi asked as she looked back at the closing doors of the elevator. "In case we need anything on our adventure, of course. The always bring all their things in the stories, Samorn, remember?" she replied with a false smile. Sammi smiled back childishly, "Oh! I remember!" She giggled as Sunee led her out into the streets. In her head, Sunee counter over their possessions and the money she had saved up, as well as stole from their mother, for this "adventure."

They walked casually through the streets and Sammi looked through all the shop windows with glee. "Ooh! Pee-Sao, look, look!" she would point out frantically. Sunee would just smile but eventually she ignored her little sister and drug her along. They had been gone for hours just walking through the city. And it was finally getting dark. Was there mother home from work yet? Shouldn't they be getting back home by now? But they just kept walking in silence.

"Samorn," Sunee started with a serious tone, "we're going to go far away from here." Sammi blinked and stared up at her. She became frightened as Sunee quickened her pace as if trying to escape from an evil. "I-I don't like this game anymore," Sammi stifled out, "I wanna go home." But Sunee didn't pay her any mind. "S-Sunee?" tears welled up in Sammi's eyes, she wanted to stop, to go home, but her sister kept dragging her along. "I wanna go home!" Sammi cried out with fear, "Take me home!" Then, abruptly, her big sister stopped and stooped down to her eye level in a manner of seconds. "Samorn, listen to me very carefully," she rasped to a tear-stained Sammi, "We can NEVER go back." Sammi wiped her eyes with her sleeve but the tears kept flowing, "W-why?" Sunee gazed into her eyes sternly before standing up again, "Because of mother. She's the devil's spawn, Samorn. We're not going back. I won't allow it. She'll only try to hurt you. She's done it to me. I have scars to prove it." With that, Sunee began to drag along her little sister once again. "M-mother wouldn't h-hurt me! O-or you!" Sammi gasped out as she tried to put Sunee to a halt one again, "T-take me home!" But Sunee just got harsher and gripped Sammi's wrist tightly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_:(Sammi):_

_I was sitting alone on the curb with a brown blanket wrapped around my shoulders. I remember looking around at the men in black uniforms and the specks of red and blue dots that illuminated from the lights on the black and white cars. A woman in a uniform was standing next to writing something down in a sort of paperwork. It was all so confusing. Then I saw my mother rush out of her black Ferraris with a sad, worried look on her face. She pulled me into her arms and began to pray with tears rolling down her face and I just sat there, dazed. My sister was gone. I saw some people in white uniforms had come and taken her away in their big van. She was screaming and fighting, yelling out my name. And I just watched, frightened at her sudden change. I had never seen her so… aggressive. Not ever. And when I asked the lady in the black uniform where they took my sister and what was wrong, she just smiled at me and said it was alright. But when she turned away to talk to man in a black uniform like her's, I heard her mutter out something called "schizophrenia" and my sister's name. My mother kept a tight hold on me and she kept praying. I remember closing my eyes and listening intently to her prayers. **"**__**O Amida… I enjoin my hands and pray to you… who resides in every quarter… direction and within my heart… Let your Primal Vow kindle the Light of Dharma in all beings… for those who grope bewildered in the gloom of sorrow…. Namo Amida Buddha…"** she breathed softly between sobs, **"… Namo… Amida… Buddha…"**_

_I knew at that moment that I'd never see Sunee again. And, soon enough, we moved out to Woodcrest._

_Life is a very peculiar thing. Before that day, I never really realized how much I counted on my sister to always be there for me. And when she left, it was as if a piece of me died inside. And that changed my life. For better or for worse? I don't know yet. But I'll let you know when I find out._

* * *

Ok, so that turned out gloomier than I'd planned.

But I like it all the same.

**R & R.**

Fin


	6. Paper Stacks & Maturity

Short one. But eh... and sorry I took so long.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN _THE BOONDOCKS_. I DO OWN SAMMI AND HER FAMILY AND NORRINGTON.**

* * *

**_"Paper Stacks & Maturity"_**

_:(Huey):_

_There's a certain time in your life that you realize why certain things just aren't accepted by society. For most people, that time is around the age of eight to eleven. When you turn eight, things change for you. If you're a girl, you can't spend the night at a boy's house anymore and vice versa. I know the reasoning for this, yes, it's because puberty is only a corner away. But do you really see any sexually active eight year olds? I don't because they still think the other gender has "cooties." But I guess it's better to be safe than sorry._

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"C'mon, Iceey! PLEASE invite me!" Riley begged with wide eyes. Sammi glared down at him and poked her lips out snottily, "I CAN'T, nigga! I already TOLD you that!" She crossed her arms as they walked. Riley pouted and tugged at her sleeve, "Why not?!" Huey sighed and shook his head at his brother as Jazmine flipped open her black invitation, "Because you're a boy." Riley snarled, "So?! Why can't I go?!" Huey furrowed his eyebrows, "Because they're GIRLS, Riley. And you're a BOY." Jazmine giggled, "Boys can't go to a GIRL'S sleepover!" Riley tsk-ed and readjusted his backpack on his shoulders, "I can! Young Reezy goes where he WANTS!" Sammi scoffed, "Nigga, I WILL get the dogs on you!" Riley blinked and raised an eyebrow, "Dogs? Since when you get dogs?" Sammi glared over at him, "I've always had them!" Riley sneered and pumped his fists, "Well, I wouldn't know since SOMEBODY hasn't INVITED A NIGGA OVA'! ONLY TIME I SAW IT WAS WHEN YA"LL HAD IT UNDA' SOME CONSTRUCT-SON!"

**WHACK!**

Riley rubbed his head and winced, "AYE! I WAS JUST MAKIN' A POINT!" Sammi flattened out her invitations and calmly said, "You can't some, Riley. So stop cryin'. Damn, you've got otha' people to hang with while I'm gone." Riley shot her a snotty look and crossed his arms angrily in silence.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Boy, what's wrong wit you?" Granddad asked sternly as Riley walked in from school with a pout. " Granddad, how come boys can't go to g girl's house and spend tha night?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. Granddad hesitated, "Didn't A Pimp Named Slickback explain all that to you?" Riley crossed his arms, "He already told me why hoes and niggas get together! But I wanna know why a nigga can't go spend tha night at a girl's party!" Granddad hesitated again and looked down at his youngest grandson nervously, "Well, you see boy… when a man gets with a woman, it's usually in her house." Riley put his hands on his hips, "I ain't tryin'a get wit NO ONE, Granddad! Why can't I go?" Granddad sighed and kneeled down to put a hand on his shoulder, "But no one would know that, Riley. So a man doesn't stay the night with a woman unless he wants to get with her. Understand?" Riley was silent for a moment, "Yeah." Granddad stood up, "Good. Now go do your homework, boy, befo' I beat you."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring! Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring! Brrrrrrrrrrr—**

"_Hello? Williams residence."_

"Uh… is Sammi there?"

"_Yes, she is in her chambers. May I ask whom is calling for the young miss?"_

"Uh, Riley..."

"_Excuse me, sir, as I transfer you to the young miss."_

. . . . . . . . .

"_**How'd you get my number?"**_

"Cindy."

"…_**what do you want? You can't come to my sleep-over."**_

"Yeah, nigga, I know! That's what I was callin' you fo'!"

"_**Oh…"**_

"Yeah. Well, I'ma g—"

"_**You can come over though if you want. You just can't stay the night."**_

"…aight. I'll look at my sced'ual."

"_**Aight. Bye."**_

"Aye! Sammi!"

"_**Ayo?"**_

"Was that like a butla' or somethin'?"

"_**Oh… yeah…"**_

"Coo'. I'ma see you lata'."

"_**Yeah, peace."**_

**CLICK!**

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Riley thumbed his nose anxiously as the front door to the "Williams' Residence" loomed over him mysteriously. What was behind that door? He had already found out that Sammi had many servants, or at least a butler. So just what secrets did this household hide? He pushed the doorbell and crossed his arms as he waited.

**DING-DONG, DING-DONG! DING-DONG, DING-DONG! DING-DONG, DING!**

Riley jumped as the sound of loud church bells erupted from the inside. The door swung open casually and a tall old man with white comb-over hair stared down at him with a smile. "Why hello there, young sir," the Englishman greeted as he stared down at Riley from his spectacles, "Who might you be?"

Riley shifted his weight, "Uh… Riley." He leaned sideways passed the man and gazed into the house. From what he could see so far, there were ivory marbled floors, ornate hanging lamps, velvet rugs, and a grand spiraling staircase. His eyes widened. "Ah, young Sir Escobar. Miss Williams has informed me of your arrival today. Do come inside, won't you?" It didn't even take a second for Riley to step through the door. "Right this way to the main room, if you will," the butler ushered Riley along.

When Riley stepped into the main room he just stood there to gaze. The walls were the color of gold and the rug was a deep crimson. There was a black marble fireplace surrounded by black sued chairs and to the side of that was a tea table fit for a dozen. In the seats, he saw Jazmine and Cindy. "Riley!" Jazmine exclaimed with a brisket still in her mouth, she quickly swallowed, "What are you doing here?" Cindy spun around in her chair and raised in eyebrow, "I thought you wasn't invited." Riley grinned and fall back in one of the sued chairs, "She said I could come as long as I go home befo' dinner." Riley crossed his arms behind his head comfortably. "Oh… well, come have tea with us! These cookies are really good!" Jazmine replied with a smile. Riley glared at her with furrowed eyebrows, "Pfft! I ain't gay! Even if I WANTED a cookie I ain't 'bout to go over there wit the damn tea party! Gangstas don't have no tea parties! Niggas must be crazy!" Jasmine blinked and Cindy giggled. "Cookie, Sir Escobar?" the Englishman butler asked as he unveiled a tray of various sweet treats before Riley's young eyes. "Heh, don't have to ask ME twice!" Riley snorted as he snatched the tray onto his lap. "Would you care for a beverage, young sir? We have an assortment of juices and soda at your disposal," the butler replied calmly. "Naw, I'm good, Alfred," Riley replied as he crammed a cookie into his mouth. "Very well, sir," the butler straightened up and walked away.

"His name is Norrington," Sammi's sweetly coarse tone piped up from behind him. "He look like he from Batman," Riley retorted without looking back. "He kinda does," Cindy added. Sammi laughed and pat Riley's head, "Yeah, I guess."

"I like your house," Jazmine said wide-eyed as she gazed around, "It's very pretty." Sammi shrugged, "I guess." Riley wiped his mouth and chucked the empty tray on the table, "So where's yo' room? I wanna see it!" Sammi grunted and slowly turned on heel, "Aight, nigga. C'mon guys."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Whoa…" the children, all except Sammi, awed as she presented her room from behind her sliding paper-screen door. All but one wall, which was a wall mirror, were clad in posters, pictures, signs, and colorful cork boards for notes and her calendar. Bellow all the décor were black walls and as they looked up at the ceiling, the saw stars. Her hot pink shag carpet looked comfortable to lie on and in the corner of her room was her bed clad in cheetah sheets and bright pillows. There were two doors in her room besides the entry, one was for her bathroom and one was for her closet. "Damn, Sammi, yo' mama sho' can get her paper stacks…" Riley commented with his mouth in a small "o." Sammi rolled her eyes and opened up her window that hung just over her bed, "Yeah, I guess." Riley jumped onto her bed and pulled his knees up, "How come you neva' told me yo' fam make bank?" Sammi sat down beside him a shrugged, "Dunno, just never came up." Jazmine and Cindy were looking thoroughly at her posters and pictures. "Are we sleeping in here?" Jazmine asked as she turned around. "Yeah. I've got futons for you guys to sleep on," Sammi replied kicking her feet. Riley stood up abruptly and walked over to the end of her bed and stared at the wall. The wall had a large closed cupboard and Riley thought it quiet peculiar, "Aye, what's that fo'?" Sammi glanced over and said simply, "The tele." Riley's eyes widened and he swung open the cupboard to reveal a 24" television, "Oh my… this is… I can't… damn…"

**BEEP!**

"What the hell?!" Riley jumped from his trance. Sammi leaned over to her bedside table at a small speaker and pushed a button, "Yeah?"

"_Lunch is ready, young miss."_

"Aight. We'll be down in a minute."

"_Very well, miss."_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Your lunches, little ladies and young sir," Norrington announced as servants placed silver dishes before them. "I wonder what it is…" Jasmine said to herself. Norrington perked up, "A gourmet half-pound burger and fresh French Fries, miss. The kitchen aid will come about offering condiments, bacon, pastrami, vegetables, and various sauces. Enjoy!" He bowed courteously and strolled into the kitchen.

And Riley did enjoy the meal. He enjoyed it until his little eight-year-old belly had swollen out so much he felt he would throw up. After the feast, Riley pat his stomach and scratched his ear with his pinky, "Ya'll live good here, Sammi. I'ma have to come ova' mo' often." Sammi blinked and smiled. "Wanna go watch Enchanted now?" Jazmine asked wide-eyed. "Ooh! Yeah!" Cindy seconded. "Yeah, sure," Sammi replied as she stood up, "Wanna watch, Riley?" Riley crossed his arms, "Naw, I think I been here long enough ya'll girls go do yo' girl things. I'm out." Sammi smiled, "Jazzy, Cindy, I'll meet you up in my room. I'ma walk Esco out." The girls nodded and skipped there way out. "You know, I don't need no help out tha' door," Riley raised an eyebrow. Sammi laughed, "I know. I just wanted to thank you for coming." Riley "tsk"-ed and grinned.

"You can come back any time to hang, just me and you," Sammi offered as they reached the door. Riley shrugged, "Yeah, I'll check my sced'ual." Sammi pet his head and smiled, "Aight, nigga. Peace. Don't get shot or losr on your way home." Riley put his hands on his hips and furrowed his eyebrows, "Tsk. It's only down tha' street." Sammi smiled but before she shut the door Riley piped up, "Aye!" Sammi blinked, "What?" He grinned, "Have fun in yo' little sleepin' party." Sammi smiled sincerely as he walked away.

* * *

I suggest you go read **_"As Long As Somebody Bleeds"_**

and also to

**R & R**

this on as well as the other.

Che'yea. And in your **Review**

you can give me some suggestions for a story

because I'm starting to get Writer's Block for this.


End file.
